1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to enclosures of electronic devices, more particularly to an enclosure of an electronic device capable of shielding EMI (Electro-Magnetic Interference).
2. Description of Related Art
In an enclosure of a typical electronic device, there are generally different kinds of electronic components such as Central Processing Units (CPUs) and accelerated chips mounted to a circuit board of the enclosure. The electronic components may emit electromagnetic radiation when operating. The EMI may have a great influence on other components mounted in the enclosure and even may lead to an abnormal function of the components.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art to provide an enclosure of an electronic device which can reduce EMI from a circuit board thereof.